Une mission légèrement spéciale
by Charlie Sheerin
Summary: Tony et Ziva sont envoyés en mission pour arrêter des dealers, mais très vite, la situation ne se déroule pas comme prévue. Je suis très mauvaise en résumé, mais il y aura du Tiva, des combats et de l'amour! ;) Aucun spoiler, et cette fiction peut se dérouler dans n'importe quelle saison.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Ces deux agents, si différent l'un de l'autre, et si similaire dans le fond. Chacun protégeant l'autre de lui même, chacun se cachant ce qu'il éprouve, et pourtant éprouvant la même chose, résignés à ne jamais connaitre la vérité. S'ils y croyaient, et ils pourraient y croire, tout pourrai montrer que le destin n'est pas en leur faveur. Foutu destin, qu'est-ce que ça veut bien vouloir dire? Phèdre n'aurait pas pu fuir Hippolyte, éviter la mort? Les capulet et les Montaigus n'auraient pas put accepter l'union de Roméo et Juliette? Pourquoi ces histoires doivent toujours se finirent d'une horrible façon. Pourquoi les histoires d'amour finissent mal? Pourquoi eux, ils ne pourraient pas s'aimer, et s'avouer leur amour, une bonne fois pour toute! Ca donne envie d'être vulgaire, ce destin, ce foutu destin. Et personne ne parle de règles, parce que non, les règles, elles y sont pour rien dans leur histoire, le seul problème, c'est leur foutu égo, leur foutu besoin de se dire que tout est perdu d'avance, leur foutu disfonctionnement romantique. Mais vous voyez les enfants, ces deux là, ils sont pas comme les autres. Ils l'ont jamais été, alors on peut les lier à toute sorte de destin, il s'en déferont toujours. Parce que leur histoire, c'est pas une histoire de destin, c'est justement une histoire d'amour, et personne ne pourra les empêcher de s'aimer.  
"Leur histoire, c'est la théorie des dominos, mais à l'envers, au lieu de se faire tomber, ils s'aident à se relever."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Trois heures, trois affreuses heures qu'il était assis dans cet avion. Trois mortelles heures qu'il supportait son voisin ronfler et baver sur son épaule. Mon dieu, il avait tellement envie de partir d'ici! Mais pour aller où? C'est sur que dans un foutu avion, on peu pas aller partout. Il se leva discrètement, il ne voulait surtoutu pas réveiller tout ces passagers. Il décida d'aller faire un tour au bar, parce que oui, même si cet avion ne représentait pas le luxe incarné, il y avait au moins un bar, petit, certes, mais bien là. Ziva avait eu plus de chance elle, elle s'était retrouvée dans la classe au dessus. En parlant de Ziva, il aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui s'endorme sur son épaule. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, peut être ne dormait-elle pas...  
Il chassa bien vite l'idée d'aller la retrouver et se replongea dans ses pensées. Pour cette mission au moins, le NCIS aurait put leur prêter un jet privé... Après tout, se faire passer pour un civil pour infiltrer des dealers de drogue et des organisateurs de combat à mort illégaux, ça allait, mais voyager en classe économique... Ils pouvaient être des civils riches non? Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas des places côte à côte... Ce qui devait bien arranger Ziva par la même occasion... A vrai dire, l'infiltartion ne le préoccupait même pas, il était plutôt confiant, même si, bien sûr, la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose était toujours présente. Oh, quand il parlait de "lui arriver quelque chose", il parlait bien evidemment de Ziva, son propre sort n'avait pas autant d'importance que celui de sa collègue à ses yeux. Et puis, elle et lui, il serait probablement doués pour rentrer dans ce genre de communauté, surtout Ziva à vrai dire, lui, il avait toujours cette allure de flic qu'il trainait avec lui depuis Baltimore, parce qu'il était avant tout un flic. Ziva, elle, était plus un ninja qu'un flic...  
Son verre d'eau à la main -parce que non, dans les avions ils ne servent pas de vodka- il scrutait les passagers. C'était dingue de voir à quel point ils avaient tous une tête d'américain parfait, tous des gros clichés... Comme cette femme qui venait de passer avec ses deux enfants et son mari à la machoire carré. On aurait pu les croire sortis d'un vieux film cliché -encore- de Noël... Vous savez, ceux qui passent pendant un mois avant le 25. Tony sourit à ces pensées, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces films. Ziva aussi devait détester ce genre de film. Ziva. Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la classe qu'occupait Ziva. Il la vit enfin et s'approcha d'elle. Sa classe était bien moins occupée que la sienne, il y avait plusieurs places, un peu partout. Ziva paraissait dormir. Tony demanda alors poliment à l'homme qui était assis à côter de Ziva s'il acceptait de se déplacer pour qu'il soit à côter de sa "femme" -après tout, si un petit mensonge pouvait l'aider à être en première classe, il comptait bien en profiter. L'homme ne broncha pas et s'installa près d'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine.  
Tony prit place à côter d'elle. Elle dormait paisiblement, elle était très belle comme ça, sans défense. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la voir dormir si paisiblement. Les seuls fois où ils avaient partagés un lit ou une maison -la sienne en l'occurence- il ne l'avait vu dormir que d'un sommeil agité. D'un côté, cela l'appaisait lui aussi, de la savoir en paix avec elle même. Il voulait immortaliser ce moment, prendre une photo d'elle, mais, ce n'était pas très correct non? Oh... et puis, rien qu'une petite photo! Ca pourrait bien lui servir plus tard qui plus est... Il rengea son téléphone, le fait accompli et passe une main pour retirer une mèche de son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils travaillent ensemble? Pourquoi eut-il fallu que ce soit elle? Elle, la seule, l'unique avec qui il aurait voulu fonder une famille, se marier, juste être ensemble. Alors bien sur, ça paraissait bien fleur bleu totu ça, mais c'était vraiment elle, il en était persuadé, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, elle prenait bien trop plaisir à le martiriser pour que ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réciproque.  
Il céssa de penser, il n'y a pas de cure pour un amour comme ça, il ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Finalement, il se laissa aller, lui aussi, tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je sais, c'est un premier chapitre un peu court, mais c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais couper! ^^  
J'espère que pour le moment ça vous plait, et puis dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ziva se réveilla avec surprise sur l'épaule de Tony. Sa nuit paraissait floue, elle ne se souvenait pas être assise à côte de Tony à l'allé. Elle se détacha un peu de lui. Étrangement, elle avait passé une de ses meilleures nuits. Elle ne savait pas bien si c'était le fait qu'elle ait dormi dans les bras de Tony ou si elle aimait simplement le fait d'être intouchable dans les airs... Elle chassa ses idées en regardant par le hublot. Ils allaient bientôt arriver, elle voyait la terre ferme d'une façon plus précise chaque seconde. Elle se tourna vers Tony, il avait un air enfantin sur le visage, il paraissait bien dormir, elle n'allait pas le réveiller maintenant. Cet air, quand il dormait, c'était cet air qu'elle adorait chez lui. Il voulait tout dire, absolument tout. Tony n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif, il cachait souvent ses sentiments, mais quand il dormait, c'était différent, on voyait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Toute sa faiblesse ressortait d'un seul coup.

Finalement, Ziva n'eut pas besoin de le réveiller, le pilote s'en chargea, et pas avec une voix des plus agréable pour un réveil. Il avait une voix grave, rauque, qui ne plut pas forcément à Tony lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il s'étira difficilement. Et gémit de douleur aux nouvelles courbatures que ce foutu avion lui avait donné. Contrairement à Ziva, lui n'avait absolument pas bien dormi, ce qui dégradait visiblement son humeur. Il grommela un "bonjour" à Ziva qui lui répondit d'un ton moqueur. Très vite, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Leur destination était à environ une demi heure d'ici. Ils prirent leur affaires, et leur vieux pick up de location et se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel. Heureusement, leur hôtel n'était pas aussi pourrit que leur voiture, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il pouvait conclure malgré l'épaisse nuit noire qui dégradait clairement leur vision. Tony descendit de la voiture en pestant et en claquant la portière dans un vieux grincement.

Ziva, elle, paraissait imperturbable, la mission commençait, elle était concentrée. Il rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel et inspectèrent les lieux. Apparemment, le point positif, c'est qu'ils n'étaient ni observés, ni écoutés... On ne sait jamais, certains hôtels sont douteux... Tony s'étala de tout son long sur le lit double qui dominait la pièce et Ziva s'assit sur le bord.

_Bon, il faut qu'on règle les détails, notre rencontre, qui on est, d'où on vient, ce qu'on veut... Oh, mais pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça plus tôt? pesta-t-elle.  
_Heu, Ziva, je te rappelle, que c'est toi qui à dormit pendant tout le trajet! Et de toute façon, on n'était même pas à côté!

Ziva acquiesçait, il avait plutôt raison, c'est elle qui avait dormit... Hé, mais... en y repensant...

_D'ailleurs, comment tu t'es retrouvé à côté de moi?

Tony tourna passivement la tête vers elle et détourna la question.

_Alors dis moi miss David, qui sommes nous?  
_Et bien premièrement Tony, s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que ces faux papier d'identité que nous à donner Abby ne nous nomme ni Anthony ni Ziva, mais Cote et Michael...(originalité bonjour)  
_Alors dis moi Cote, sommes nous mariés?  
_Mariés? Quelqu'un comme toi? Avec moi? N'importe quoi! Personne ne nous croirait! Non, partenaire c'est pas mal, ça fait vrai je trouve...  
_Quelqu'un comme moi? demanda-t-il perplexe.  
_Oh tu me comprend! souffla-t-elle, de peur qu'elle ait à s'expliquer, d'après nos passeports, on vient d'Amérique Latine.  
_Je ne parle pas espagnol, ou quelque autre langue hispanique Ziva...  
_Et bien, tu es parti en Amérique du Nord dès ton plus jeune âge et tu parles couramment anglais, tout comme moi et puis c'est tout! On y arrivera bien Tony ! On ne sait même pas si ces informations vont servir!

Tony acquiesça et lui laissa une place près de lui. Elle s'y allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Un sommeil qui bien sur, n'allait pas lui faire grâce de ses services. A peine eut-elle fermé ses paupières qu'elle était envahie de cauchemar. Elle les rouvrit immédiatement. Depuis la mort de son père, elle n'avait jamais réussi à dormir correctement.  
Tony pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux et se rapprocha d'elle. Il se disait que, peut-être, elle avait besoin d'une présence familière près d'elle. Mais c'était Ziva, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'attende à ce qu'elle fasse de même et accepte son étreinte sans broncher. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit, à son grand étonnement. Elle se rapprocha même tellement près de lui qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il passa une main derrière son dos elle la rapprocha un peu plus -autant que ce fut possible du moins. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son coup et il passa une autre main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle était blottit contre lui, ses deux mains posées sur son torse brulant. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position. Lovés l'un contre l'autre. A vrai dire, dormir n'était pas le mot exacte pour Tony, il était plutôt en train de rêvasser, il se reposait simplement, et profitait de cet instant si proche d'elle. Ce petit moment de faiblesse, c'est à lui qu'elle en avait fait part, et il en était extrêmement fier. Il sentait qu'il était particulier à ses yeux, bien que pas dans le sens ou il l'aurait voulu, mais tout de même, il restait particulier.

Excusez moi pour les fautes, je suis en plein Bac blanc, et je vous écrit cette petite fiction en vitesse donc je ne prends pas vraiment le temps de relire (honte à moi)! Enfin faites moi part de vos pensées! :) Et puis vous le savez, une petite review fait toujours plaisir! ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

Merci Auriane pour ton commentaire! :) Et oui, un soupçon de "Mote", j'aime bien leur relation frère/soeur et je n'avais franchement pas d'inspiration pour les noms x) En tout cas, voilà la suite!

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit passa vite, trop vite même. Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. Il était bien loin de la chaleur de leur deux corps enlacés de cette nuit. Il conclut au vide à côté de lui que Ziva était déjà levée. Il fit de même et s'installa dans la mini cuisine de leur chambre. Finalement, cet hôtel n'était vraiment pas mal, il ne l'avais pas remarqué la veille. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient même pas prit le temps de défaire leurs valises. Il se servit un café et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. La vue était plutôt belle, on voyait les plaines de sable désertiques tout autour. C'était un paysage... dépaysant... Lorsqu'on pensait à Vegas, on pensait rarement aux déserts qui l'entoure, mais c'était pourtant un spectacle à ne pas rater. Mojave était magnifique.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui, il allait se retourner pour faire face à l'inconnu mais il entendit une voix bien familière qui ne lui inspirait que confiance.

_C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas?  
_Oui, ça me fait penser à Israël, et pourtant, crois moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Ici, on sent qu'il y a toute cette agitation, tout cet argent qui coule à flot à a peine une demi heure.  
_Ça te manque?  
_Énormément...prononça-t-elle avec une profonde tristesse.

Il se retourna vers elle, perplexe. Il avait peur qu'il y ait un sens caché à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et si elle voulait retourner la bas, si elle voulait partir. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui le préoccupait.

_Tu ne vas pas...  
_Non Tony, je ne compte pas repartir. Bien sur, Tel-Aviv me manque, mais si je partais, vous me manqueriez encore plus. Et j'aime Washington. J'ai pris mes habitudes là bas, je ne pourrais pas rentrer en Israël. Mais je me demande souvent ce qui se passerai si je partais..  
_Tu ne partirais pas, tout simplement. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, crois moi!

Ziva lui lança un sourire amicale, elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, elle n'en doutais pas. Aucun d'eux n'en doutais.  
Ziva s'éloigna de lui et se servit une tasse de thé. Elle venait de sortir de la douche. Elle émanait une odeur légèrement fruitée et ambrée que Tony adorait. Il la détailla du regard. Elle portait une robe blanche, tirant vers le beige-rosé, collant à sa peau et arrivant au dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux brun étaient détachés et formait des boucles volumineuses à a manière d'une star. Elle portait évidemment des talons -parce que la partenaire d'un dealer de drogue de renommée doit bien sur être bien affétée- et un maquillage léger lui donnant un regard de femme fatale. Tony n'en revenait pas, elle était totalement dans son rôle. Elle portait un petit sac assorti à sa tenue dans lequel elle comptait placer son arme. Oui, elle comptait, puisqu'elle était actuellement en train de la nettoyer méticuleusement. Tony prit fin à sa méditation sur la superbe femme qu'il était en train de scruter et partit prendre sa douche à son tour.

Une longue journée se préparait...

Voilà! :) Bon, je sais bien que c'est léger comme fiction, mais j'espère que ça vous plait :) Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qu'il faut que j'enlève, que je rajoute, bref, donnez moi votre avis!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tony s'était préparé en vitesse. Il arriva, fin prêt dans son costume de dealer de renommée -si cela existait seulement. Ziva lui fit un signe de tête et ils sortirent ensemble de leur hôtel. Tony avait une mallette dans laquelle il avait mit la moitié de l'argent dont ils avaient convenu avec le groupe de dealer.  
Le trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que Tony le rompe.

_S'il y a le moindre problème, tu sais, ces gars là, tuer ça ne les gène pas... Je veux dire, je te demande de partir, si ça tourne mal.

Ziva lui jeta un regard noir. Elle détestait ce qu'il avait insinué. Pour qui il se prenait? Il croyait qu'elle allait le laisser seul, crever comme un chien, abandonné par sa partenaire. Elle croyait rêver. Comme si elle pouvait l'abandonner. Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être débile parfois.

_Tony. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous. S'il le faut, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, on est partenaire, on assure les arrières de l'autre. Tu l'as toujours fait pour moi, alors crois moi bien, que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, jamais. Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

Tony se tut. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire que si elle venait à mourir il se tuerait probablement, ou du moins ce serait tout comme. Il laissa le silence s'installer et patienta, nerveux jusqu'à l'endroit de l'entretient. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit entrepôt aménagé avec des rings et des équipements sportifs. Un homme âgé, probablement ancien membre d'un gang japonais les escortait. Quelques boxeurs s'échangeaient des coups à main nue, d'autre s'entrainaient aux arts martiaux. Ils portaient presque tous un tatouage de gang sur l'épaule gauche, un loup effrayant tourné vers la lune. Ziva s'attarda sur un homme qui ne portait pas de tatouage. Il avait une cicatrice tout le long de son torse, pas assez propre pour être chirurgicale pensa Ziva... Cela devait être les résultats d'un poignard bien placé. Cet homme semblait différent des autres. A part cette cicatrice, il ne montrait pas de signes de violence comme les autres, il avait plutôt un regard triste. Ses yeux bleus semblaient presque se remplir de larmes alors qu'il s'entrainait. Ziva se permit de demander qui étaient ces sportifs.

_Eux? On les as sortis d'un sal pétrin, la plupart de ces jeunes, on les a trouvé sans parents, sans famille, sans argent. On leur offre pas grand chose, mais ils peuvent s'entrainer, et s'ils gagnent leur combat, ils récupèrent la somme des paris, répondit le vieil homme qui les escortait.  
_Vous parlez des combat à mort? osa encore une fois Ziva.

Le vieillard hocha la tête et s'arrêta devant une petite porte, il pria Tony d'entrer mais passa sa main devant Ziva lorsqu'elle essaya.

_Les femmes ne sont pas tolérées pour les affaires ma ptite.

Ziva essaya tant bien que mal de na pas relever cette remarque sexiste et dut se retenir de le mettre à terre. Elle regarda Tony inquiète. Ce dernier lui fit un signe réconfortant et pénétra dans la pièce qui se referma juste derrière lui.

Ziva retourna du côté des équipements sportifs et son regard s'arrêta encore une fois sur cet homme. Il était d'une beauté incroyable, d'une insouciance pure que l'on trouve chez un enfant, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui que Ziva ne parvenait pas à intercepter. Elle s'avança vers lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta de s'entrainner à sa vue.

_Nouvelle recrue? Ils ne tolèrent pas les femmes pourtant, avoua-t-il amèrement.  
_Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça... Comment, comment vous vous êtes fait ça? demanda-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers sa cicatrice.

Le jeune homme sourit, il n'avait visiblement pas souvent eut à faire à des femmes si franches.

_Mon premier combat à mort. J'étais un gosse, un gang à tué ma famille alors, j'étais pas très heureux quand ils m'ont repêché, je pensais qu'il valait mieux mourir, alors je me suis laissé faire. Et, je sais pas, je me suis dit que je méritais mieux que ça. Je me suis battu jusqu'ici, cette cicatrice, elle me rappel que j'ai faillis faire une erreur ce jour là. Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça à vous...Vous êtes même probablement là pour les combats...  
_Vous n'avez jamais voulu, partir? Vous éloigner d'eux? Hum...

Le jeune homme, qui comprit qu'elle cherchait son nom, lui souffla un faible "Zach" au quel elle répondit par son nom.

Ziva était complètement éprise de son histoire, cet homme, il avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, il s'était toujours battu pour vivre. Elle admirait ça. Il s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle soit seule à entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous fait confiance. Ici, si vous ne faites pas ce qu'ils disent, on vous tue, on vous fusille, on vous torture, on vous pend, les façons sont multiples, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous mourrez. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais quitté ce milieu il y a bien longtemps! Alors que vous soyez là pour affaires ou non avec eux, il ne vaut mieux pas collaborer avec ce genre d'individus!

Ziva se retourna en voyant Tony sortir de la pièce en serrant la main à deux hommes. Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de son interlocuteur et lui souffla "Je vous ferai sortir d'ici". Après ces quelques mots, Ziva suivit Tony qui avait hâte de partir.

Dans la voiture, Ziva raconta avec enthousiasme son récit à Tony, ce gars l'intéressait vraiment, elle le trouvait passionnant. Tony lui, trouvait bien moins génial qu'elle s'intéresse autant à ce mec.

_Ziva, on est en mission si tu ne savais pas... On est pas là pour que tu fasses des rencontres! Et puis est-ce qu'au moins ça t'intéresse de savoir comment s'est passé l'entretient? Non parce que c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est ici Ziva!

Tony avait raison, elle n'aurait pas du lui parler de ce type comme ça... Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la mission.

_Je suis désolé Tony, je me suis emportée... Mais c'est un gosse, je veux dire, on se doit de l'aider! Donc... Tu veux bien m'expliquer? Comment ça s'est passé? Ils ont accepté le contrat?

Tony tombait des nues, ce type était un gosse? C'est vrai qu'il pouvait à la fois paraitre 17 et 30 ans, c'était plutôt spécial...

_Un gosse?! Peu importe...Heu... Justement, je voulais t'en parler... En fait, ils ont accepté le contrat, à une condition... Que je fasse un combat.  
_Un combat? C'est à dire? Un combat...Loyale ou...  
_Un combat à mort.

Ziva tourna vite sa tête vers la vitre. Elle semblait, inquiète, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle passa sa main sur sa bouche et se retourna vivement vers lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux apeurés.

_Non. Non, tu ne peux pas Tony! Je dis pas que tu n'as pas le niveau pour t'en sortir, mais même si tu t'en sors, on sait jamais quels genres de blessures tu peux avoir. Tu peux pas prendre le risque de te battre contre des gars sur-entrainés comme ça! On ne peux même pas revenir en arrière, ils te tueraient.  
_Ziva, on a pas le choix!  
_Tu avais le choix! On aurait pu dire à Gibbs qu'on arrêtait la mission, qu'on pouvait pas aller plus loin!  
_Non, on ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'y avait que ça à faire!  
_Et j'imagine que tu n'as même pas pensé aux conséquences! Non? Ce que je pouvais penser de tout ça! On aurait pu trouvé une autre solution! Tony! Est-ce qu'au moins tu peux penser à la façon dont tes choix affectent les gens qui tiennent à toi?

Ils étaient arrivés. Tony s'arrêta, coupa le moteur pour laisser place à un immense vide. Il ne la voyait pas mais savait son regard posé sur lui. Elle le scrutait avec ses yeux tristes. Elle n'aimait visiblement pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et lui avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Ziva sortit de la voiture, un brin énervée. Elle ne bougea pas une fois sortie, elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de prendre une bouffée d'air. Tony claqua la portière derrière lui et rejoignit son côté. Il s'approchait d'elle. Elle lui faisait dos.

_Ziva, je suis désolé. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est notre unique chance de démanteler ce gang. De sauver ces gosses.

Ziva se tourna vers lui. Elle avait la tête baissée et elle jouait passivement avec son étoile de David accrochée au cou. Elle releva ses yeux humides vers lui. Tony s'approcha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans son torse.

_J'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Tony.

Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques minutes. Serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de cette étreinte, demain serait une grosse journée... Tony allait devoir se battre. C'était surtout ça qui effrayait Ziva.

Voilàààà! :) Bon, un peu plus de Tiva que dans les chapitres précédents, il faut dire que celui-ci est plus long! Je suis désolée pour les quelques incohérences et les fautes, mais bon, j'espère que cette fiction plait au moins à quelques personnes! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Je ne sais pas si je dois ou non continuer cette fiction, à vrai dire, je n'ai eu qu'une review sur plus de 600 vues... A part Auriane qui est la seule à m'avoir laissé un commentaire, je ne sais absolument pas ce que vous pensez de cette fiction...Je pense que la moindre des choses quand vous lisez une fiction c'est de dire votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, mais là j'ai plus l'impression d'écrire dans le vide qu'autre chose. Donc s'il y a au moins une personne qui suit cette histoire, j'aimerais vraiment avoir un avis! **

**Voilà, en tout cas, bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, Tony et Ziva se rendirent dans l'entrepôt servant de gymnase, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie, Tony était là pour s'entrainer. Il monta sur le ring après s'être mis en tenue. Il fit face à un grand gars baraqué qui avait accepté de s'entrainer avec lui. Il avait l'air plutôt bon, mais s'entrainer contre Ziva aurait-été plus efficace, s'il y a quelqu'un impossible à battre, c'est bien elle. Mais il devait se contenter de ça. Ziva était encore une fois très classe et très bien habillée, quoi qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette robe moulante.

Tony, malgré sa jalousie, lui avait dit qu'il serait bien qu'elle parle au jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré la dernière fois -il pouvait être une source intéressante pour l'enquête. Ziva s'approcha du ring, appuyant ses deux bras contre la corde. Elle observait Tony, non, le scrutait. Il était si beau à regarder.

_Vous êtes amoureuse?

Ziva sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Zach. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, gênée et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. Le jeune home poursuivit.

_J'ai que 25 ans, et dans ma vie, je n'ai connu que des combats... J'ai toujours entendu dire : quand on aime, on marche sur un petit nuage , mais ce qui est bon, c'est qu'on marche sur la terre, sur l'asphalte. Mais en fait, lorsque l'on est amoureux, c'est bien plus compliqué...

_Vous avez aimé, Zach ?

_Hum.. Oui, elle s'appelait Clémence. C'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple que ce sentiment. La personne que l'on aime, celle qui occupe toutes nos pensées, c'est notre âme-soeur. Une âme-soeur... c'est comme un meilleur ami, mais en mieux, c'est quelqu'un qui est toujours là pour toi, qui te soutient toujours et qui t'accepte tel que tu es. C'est quelqu'un pour qui tu pourrai tout abandonner sans réfléchir aux conséquences. C'est ce que je ressentais pour elle.

_Pourquoi tu n'abandonne pas tout ça, pour la retrouver?

Le jeune homme paru hésiter mais continua, bien décider à avouer ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

_A vrai dire, je ne vous ai pas totalement dit la vérité... Le jour où ce gang a tué ma famille, je me suis juste caché, j'étais donc le seul survivant. Mais ils... ils savait que j'étais vivant, et ils ont commencé à chercher, vous comprenez, j'étais un témoin, je devais disparaitre. Seulement, c'est Clémence qui m'a réfugié, et ils ont vite compris. Ils ont menacé sa famille, ils l'ont menacée, mais elle elle n'a jamais avoué, alors je suis allé les voir, un jour où Clémence n'était pas là, et je me suis vendu à eux, leur disant qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, à la seule condition qu'ils laissent Clémence et sa famille tranquille...

_C'est un acte très honorable Zach, elle devait vraiment être merveilleuse!

_Elle l'était...

Ziva lui sourit, d'un air vraiment compatissant, elle comprenait Zach, elle savait que si elle devait faire ça pour Tony, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Après tout, Tony et elle, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et ça ne changerait jamais. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier cette relation, elle savait qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers Tony, elle voulait plus que de l'amitié, mais toutes ces envies étaient considérablement freinées par la possible non-réciprocité de ce dernier et aussi par leur travail. Elle... elle voulait fonder une famille, mais comment un enfant pouvait-il être heureux dans leurs conditions de travail?! Ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours, et ce n'était pas rare qu'ils quittent le travail à des heures pas possibles. Ziva ne pouvait le détacher de ses pensées, elle était beaucoup trop inquiète. Zach l'avait bien remarqué, il avait aussi remarqué la façon dont elle le regardait, et il se jura que jamais il ne laisserait encore une histoire d'amour finir mal.

_Vous êtes inquiète?

Ziva ne dit rien, elle hocha simplement la tête, le regard quelque peu hagard.

_J'ai une solution pour qu'il n'arrive rien à lui ni à son partenaire...

Ziva détourna son regard de Tony pour le porter sur Zach, attendant qu'il poursuive.

_Je peux me battre contre lui.

_Quoi? Non! C'est hors de question Zach, tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça!

_Je ne risquerait pas ma vie Ziva! Tous ces combats, ils sont là pour les paris, et je n'ai jamais perdu un seul combat, je suis celui sur lequel on mise le plus, et me perdre leur ferait perdre beaucoup d'argent, ils ne prendraient pas le risque. Seulement, si votre partenaire parvient à me mettre à terre, alors je pourrai facilement simuler un traumatisme crânien, je serai dans ma loge tous les autres combats durant.

Ziva réfléchissait... Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Tony serait en vie.

Tony avait finit de s'entrainer, il prit une serviette et s'essuya le visage après avoir bu quelques dizaines de gorgée d'eau. Il s'avança vers Ziva et se pencha vers elle. A cette vue, Ziva hocha la tête vers Zach en signe d'affirmation, ce dernier repartit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Tony, il faut que je te parle!

Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur et la suivit, un peu confus. Son air paraissait grave et il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.  
Ziva lui expliqua la façon dont ils allaient procéder. Tony ne semblait pas aussi convaincu qu'elle et lui fit bien remarquer.

_Ziva, on ne sait même pas si on peut avoir confiance en lui!

Cette dernière prit le visage de Tony entre ses deux main et le regarda dans les yeux avec une douceur qui lui était propre.

_Moi si, Tony, je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Alors s'il te plait, je te demande de ne pas penser à lui, mais de me faire confiance.

Tony glissa une de ses main contre la joue de l'israélienne. Évidemment qu'il avait confiance en elle, mais il ne savait pas bien s'il pouvait avoir la même confiance aveugle en l'autre. Mais il le devait à Ziva, elle s'était déjà bien inquiétée comme ça.

_D'accord Ziva. Mais si ça tourne mal, n'essaie pas de jouer les héros, tu prends la vidéo et tu pars! D'accord?

Ziva acquiesça, mais elle était convaincu que tout se passerai bien. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et il l'enlaça autant qu'il le pouvait, ce serait bientôt le moment de se séparer..

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	7. Chapter 6

**Bon, je voulais vraiment, vraiment vous remercier d'avoir reviewer (si ce mot existe seulement ^^)! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir! :D Donc merci énormément, et je suis contente que cette histoire plaise! **

**Ashley**: Well, that's great if I can help you with your French ! I hope you enjoy it at least! ^^ And don't worry, your French is good, so good luck! :) And if there is something you don't understand, let me know and I'll translate it for you! :)  
**Sandra**: Et bien la voilà! J'espère que ça va te plaire ^^ C'est perturbant n'est-ce pas?^^ En fait, c'est surtout à cause des statistiques, quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait plus de 600 vues sur le dernier chapitre et un seul commentaire, je me suis posé des questions! x)  
**Pims10**: Merci beaucooooup! :) Je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment être à la hauteur de tes attentes, tu verras, mais dans ce chapitre, je ne développe pas encore très bien la complicité Tony/Ziva, ce sera surtout dans le chapitre suivant, et celui d'après! ^^ J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir!

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre 6**

C'était l'heure, l'heure de combattre, Tony était dans les vestiaire, il commençait clairement à stresser. De loin, il entendait les beuglements des spectateurs et les cris des combattants. Il s'imaginait facilement le spectacle qui s'offrait à la vue de Ziva, un bain de sang. Un bain de sang accompagné par l'alcool coulant à flot, les aboiements incessant des chiens et tous ses hommes, criant au meurtre et à la douleur.

Ziva devait être en train de prendre discrètement des preuves contre ces taulards. Il l'espérait du moins.

Zach rejoignit Tony et lui serra la main, les deux discutèrent quelque temps, se mettant d'accord sur leur technique. Tony était un peu confus, il avait, lui aussi, très vite eu confiance en Zach. Il semblait franc, et très innocent. Il se surprenait même à l'apprécier.

Les deux hommes, peu sur d'eux mais avec un regard fier entrèrent sur le rings.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de pâlir aux traces de sang frais sur le sol. Il reporta son attention sur les spectateurs et croisa le regard de Ziva, elle l'encouragea avec un sourire franc, et le combat commença.

Les coups s'enchainèrent, mais la garde de Tony était très difficile à percer, aux grand malheur de Ziva qui détestait se battre contre lui pour cette raison. Tony n'était pas trop un cogneur, il se défendait à merveille, et souvent, ses adversaire étaient essoufflés avant même d'avoir réussi à le toucher. Zach tenait pourtant le bon rythme. Ce combat paraissait presque réel, les deux hommes se battaient d'une façon très précise qui bluffa tous les spectateurs à leur grand soulagement. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

C'était le moment que redoutait Tony, mais Zach se prêta facilement au jeu, après le coup que lui avait assigné Tony, il se laissa tomber à terre et feignit un traumatisme crânien. Tony fut qualifié vainqueur et Zach fut emmené dans son vestiaire.

Le marché allait pouvoir commencer.

Il descendit du ring, acclamer par les spectateur et rejoignit Ziva, qui l'attendait patiemment. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et l'enlaça.

_Tony, il arrivent vers toi... Prend ça et reviens vite, les renforts vont arriver!

Elle lui glissa alors un petit magnétophone dans sa poche et s'éloigna pour aller voir Zach.

Tony suivit les deux hommes qui l'attendait, il s'agissait des chefs du gang. Maintenant, ils allaient parler affaire.  
Tony rentra dans la petite salle qui lui avait fait office de négociation la veille. C'était une salle assez lugubre, avec une grande fenêtre vitrée et cachée par des planches de bois sur un mur, et une porte en bois sur une autre. Seul une petite table en verre et trois fauteuils trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décors. Quoi que ceci ne l'étonna pas en voyant l'aspect de ses deux interlocuteurs. L'un était hispanique. Une petite moustache recourbée, une coupe affro et un accent fort. L'autre était d'origine asiatique, les cheveux long, et une longe barbe façon "maitre Shaolin". Ces deux là faisait une paire étonnante.

_J'ai gagné votre marché, maintenant, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir procéder à la transaction.  
_Bien, bien, nous allons faire votre transaction. Mais d'abord, nous devons parler mon partenaire et moi même.

Cette dernière phrase fit perdre ses moyens à Tony, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Ziva était aux côtés de Zach, un peu nerveuse, se dernier allait parfaitement bien, mais Tony, lui... Elle se demandait si tout allait pour le mieux de son côté... Elle savait que l'enregistrement de Tony recevait et transmettait en même temps. C'est à dire que McGee pouvait écouter en direct ce qu'il se passait et l'équipe pourrait donc intervenir à temps, avant que quiconque soit blessé. Mais tout de même, c'était risqué...

Zach allait se relever lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de deux bombes exploser et des hommes courir par dizaine en criant, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru entendre entre deux coups de feux. Inquiète qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son partenaire, Ziva se leva et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait aux côté de Zach vers la salle d'entretien. Ziva y entra la première et se figea lorsqu'elle vit une arme se braquer sur elle. Elle se contenta de rester sur place, ne comprenant pas l'état actuel de la situation, les yeux écarquillés de panique, cherchant Tony du regard lorsque le bruit du canon se fit entendre. Tout s'arrêta de tourner autour d'elle, elle n'entendait que les cris de Tony et sentait seulement son corps atterrir lourdement sous un poids qui la maintenait. Ziva ne voyait plus rien, tout était floue. Elle entendait vaguement quelques personnes s'agiter autour d'elle. Et surtout, elle sentait ce liquide chaud couler contre son ventre. Mais elle n'avait pas mal. Elle ne comprenait rien, n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Ziva était en incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit la main de Tony saisir la sienne et elle réussit à capter avec difficulté ses paroles.

"C'est finit Ziva!"

**Voilà, encore un chapitre finit ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite et si ce chapitre vous a plu! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires! Vous m'avez fait tellement plaisir alors que je pensais abandonner cette fic, donc vraiment, merci à vous! Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux! ^^ **

**Je sais, je vous poste la suite avec beaucoup de retard! (Honte à moi!) Mais pour ma petite excuse (oui, parce que j'en ai une, même si elle ne compte pas vraiment) mon pc refuse de faire ce que je lui dit et lorsqu'il le fait, je vous abandonne pour jouer à rappelz, je sais, je sais, c'est impardonnable! :(**

**Auriane**: Merci! Ca me touche beaucoup! :D  
**Sylmeriah**: Tant mieux! J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas trop aimé, au début, il devait plus vieux, pas avoir 25 ans, mais je me suis dit que trop de jalousie n'irait pas avec l'ambiance de la fiction ! ^^ Et navrée de te décevoir pour les combats, mais Tony s'en sort plutôt bien !  
**Pims10:** J'espère que la suite te plaira! ^^  
**Sandra**: Merci beaucoooooooooup! :D

**Bonne lecture! :)**

Elle regardait le soleil se lever à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre qu'elle occupait. C'était le dernier jour qu'elle passait ici. Elle était un peu nostalgique mais elle avait hâte de rentrer à a maison. Elle était emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine mais ne portait en bas qu'on petit short de sport noir. Sa main repliée sur sa manche, elle tenait son thé brulant qu'elle portait difficilement aux lèvres. Son bras la faisait souffrir, mais elle ne supportait plus de garder cette atèle. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'une enthorse! Zach avait réussit à l'écarter de la trajectoire de la balle. Elle se sentait éternellement reconnaissante envers lui, sachant qu'il s'était volontairement prit cette balle pour elle. Le bruit d'un poing contre sa porte la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle posa son thé sur la table et écarta les deux mèches ondulés qui tombaient en cascade se chaque côté de sa tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas tant surprise que ça de voir arriver son partenaire, plein de paquets dans les mains.

_Tony, on est que deux à manger, pas 25! pouffa Ziva en le voyant peiner.

_C'est ce que tu dis, mais moi ma belle, mon appétit compte pour 25!

Ziva rit légèrement et entrepris d'ouvrire les paquet. Elle aperçt sans trop s'en préoccuper la quantité de nourriture japonaise que contenait le sac et se jeta sur un bol de ramen avant de se poser, à la suite de Tony, sur le divan. Il se faisait face, chacun sur le canapé, les jambes de Ziva entièrement allongée et celles de Tony à moitié pliée. Ils commencèrent à dévorer leur plats devant le film qu'avait installé Tony.

_Tony?

_Oui Ziva?

_Tu crois aux âme-soeur?

_hum... Si tu penses à Clémence et Zach, je pense simplement que s'ils s'aimaient vraiment, alors ils attendrons à nouveau jusqu'a être près. Peu importe le nombre d'année n'est-ce pas?

_Oui... Mais je dois beaucoup à Zach, je lui dois ma vie, sans lui je ne serais pas en train de partager se merveilleux repas en ta companie! Il a prit une balle pour moi, j'aimerai juste... J'aimerai juste qu'il soit heureux en retour...

Le visage de Ziva passait rapidement de la joie à la tristesse ces temps ci, et Tony l'avait bien remarqué. Il s'avança vers elle, rompant le barrière que faisait leur jambe et s'installa à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête.  
Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce petit bout de femme, à la fois si forte, si belle, elle lui inspirait tout ce qu'il avait toujours aimé et c'était surement pour ça qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

La veille, ils avaient retrouvé l'adresse de Clémence et l'avaient comuniqué à Zach. A leur lieu de rendez vous, Zach était térassé par la peur. Il patientait, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, se balançant sur une jambe après l'autre. Il avait beau avoir 25 ans, on aurait dit un enfant de dix ans tout excité. Tony et Ziva attendait un peu en retrait. Une voiture sombre était arrivée, laissant descendre une jeune fille brune. Elle avait un visage peu rassuré et s'était dirigée vers eux. Ils avaient échanger une longue étreinte après s'être jaugés du regards pendant une ou deux minutes. C'était un spectable beau à voir. Ils pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais plus de tristesse, de joie, d'un immense bonheur. Tout était finit maintenant. La main dans la main, Clémence et Zach étaient retournés vers Tony et Ziva, les remerciant mille fois et leur proposant de rester un peu avec eux, ce que ces derniers avaient refuser, pretextant beaucoup de choses à faire et maintenant ils étaient là, dans le canapé, côte à côte...

**C'est finit pour ce court chapitre, (bon ok, très court) mais le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, et je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux comme ça! ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé! **


End file.
